


Starving

by Hokee



Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokee/pseuds/Hokee
Summary: Pizza could be so, so tempting.October 3rd: dramatic food moment - 100 words - Your Choice of 4 Images! Pick one, the fandom is still whatever you like!
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Pint-Sized Prompt Challenge - October 2016 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983283
Kudos: 19





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the pint sized prompt challenge October 2016 on r/fanfiction.
> 
> I am currently revamping my AO3 of the massive prompt challenges and separating them into individual stories. The original will be deleted once they have all been transferred over.

Warnings: Tony/Gibbs Slash

Fandom: NCIS

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**Starving**

Tony got their dinner ready on the wooden coffee table, plates and cups of coffee within reach. It was going to be just him and Jethro tonight, and he was determined to make the most of it. The cheesy pizza smell wafted from the takeout box and it made his stomach growl. Ahhh, he was so hungry! When was the last time he had eaten. He looked towards the box and pushed it a bit farther away from him. He would so not give into temptation. 

He tried relaxing while waiting for his lover to return home, socked feet lazily up on the couch. What was taking Jethro so long? His eyes strayed to the box once more. He could practically smell the sausage and peperoni from here. No! He wouldn't betray Jethro like that! He could wait... 

His stomach growled again, much louder this time, and he knew he couldn’t wait. The pizza was calling to him and Jethro knew better than to tempt him with his favorite after such a long case. He reached for the box, practically snuggling up to the box as he laid back down on the couch. Tony grabbed the biggest slice he saw and watched, entranced, at the way the cheese stretched to the other slices. He lowered it slowly to his mouth from above, wanting to savor that first bite.

“Tony, what are you doing?” The heat from the icy blue eyes and the growly husk of Jethro's voice told Tony all he needed to know as he watched Jethro's eyes follow the pizza down to his lips. He threw the now forgotten slice back towards the box and made his way to Jethro, kissing him soundly against the door.

"I was bored and the pizza tempted me." He could see the laughter in the blue eyes and he happily followed the other man up the stairs.

Dinner could wait, dessert was always his favorite after all. 


End file.
